jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Sączysmark dostaje siekierkę/Scenariusz
Sączysmark: W sam środeczek! Haha! Tak jest! A macie, Smoczy Jeźdźcy! A macie! Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark! Ha! Aaa! Mieczyk: Sędzia z wyspy Berserków daje 6. Czkawka: Starasz się. Ładnie. Musimy być w formie. Tak, tak, Łowcy Smoków to nie przelewki. Astrid, teraz ty. Sączyślin: Nie przesadzaj tam z tym chwytem, szczawiku. Jak tak będziesz trzymał, to nikomu kości nie pogruchoczesz. Sączysmark: Tata? Czkawka: Sączyślin. No, jaka… miła… niespodzianka. Sączyślin: Hm… Tępe. Sączysmark: Hahaha. Ta. 100 razy im mówiłem. Hej, a widziałeś jak… Sączyślin: Przynoszę wam wieści z Berk. Jutro odbędzie się ceremonia zaślubin dwóch dumnych rodów. Naszego czyli Jorgensonów z… Astrid: Która dziewucha chciałaby się wydać za Jorgensona? Sączysmark: Z rodziną Astrid, rodem Hoffersonów. Astrid: Nie. Czekaj. On powiedział „z rodem Hoffersonów”? Śledzik: Kiedy to prawdziwy precedens. Te rody chyba jeszcze w życiu się nie łączyły. Hoffersonowie nigdy nie lubili Jorgensonów, a… Astrid: A Jorgensonowie zawsze drażnili Hoffersonów. Ale to znaczy, że… Sączysmark będzie moją… rodziną? Sączysmark: Coś nie gra, kuzyneczko? To tylko nas do siebie… zbliży. Sączyślin: Witaj w rodzinie, kochanie. A teraz przechodzimy do sedna. Sączysmark: Łooa. Nasza rodzinna, ślubna siekierka. Była świadkiem na każdym ślubie. Aj! Sączyślin: Tak więc liczę, że jutro z samego rana pojawi się na ślubnym kobiercu, na Wyspie Friga, by przeciąż kolejny najświętszy węzeł małżeński. Szczawiku, bądź tak dobry i zaopiekuj się nią, proszę. Sączysmark: Nieźle. Czkawka: Kurczę, ale to spory zaszczyt. Sączysmark: Zarezerwowany tylko dla najodważniejszych i najbardziej męskich członków naszego klanu. I taki tu przed wami stoi. Ha-ja, dzieciaki! Hajo! Sączyślin: Sam bym się tym zajął, ale tak się składa, że obiecałem dostarczyć wszystkie 400 dzików na wielką weselną ucztę. Sączysmark: Ale, jak rozumiem, to na mnie, jako drugiego, padł wybór, prawda? Sączyślin: Bo Sączypluja nie było nawet jak pytać. Zaginął nam, biedak, na morzach. Sączysmark: Czyli jestem trzeci. Ale to i tak chyba… zaszczyt? Sączyślin: No i ten nasz Sączyścisk. Astrid: Sączyścisk? Czkawka: Ten słynny Jorgenson, który stracił obie ręce w niefortunnej walce z dzikiem? Sączyślin: Ten sam. Próbował nawet, chłopina, utrzymać siekierę w zębach, ale wypuścił. Pamiętaj, odpowiedzialność jest nie mała. Nie ma siekiery, nie ma ślubu. Nie ma ślubu… no, konsekwencje sam sobie możesz wyobrazić. No dobrze, na mnie najwyższy czas. Dziki na drzewach nie rosną, niestety. Astrid: Jak dobrze, że nie musze lecieć na ten bezsensowny… Sączyślin: A, Astrid, twoja rodzina bardzo liczy, że będziesz ją reprezentować. Także do zobaczenia. Astrid: Och! Czkawka: Pff… Mhmhmhmhm… Sączyślin: Czkawka, też lecisz. Czkawka: Co?! Ja?! Sączyślin: Ty. Taki rozkaz wodza. Będziesz reprezentował Haddocków. Czkawka: Tak, pękam ze szczęścia. Sączyślin: Widzimy się z samego rana! Dalej, smoku! Sączy-Sączy-ślin-ślin-ślin! Sączysmark: Nie martw się, tato! Dam radę! No co się patrzycie? Poradzę sobie! Aaa! Śledzik: O rety, taki ślub to piękna sprawa. Mieczyk: Nie wiem, nigdy nie byłem. Śledzik: Co? Nigdy? Mieczyk: No tak. Thorstonowie nie specjalnie gustują w małżeństwach. Bardziej lubimy baraninę. Śledzik: No cóż, tak się akurat składa, że nie chwaląc się, o ślubach wiem dosłownie wszystko. Zapraszam was do mojej chatki. Dowiecie się wszystkiego, co wypadałoby wiedzieć. Mieczyk: Bomba! Bo my to wiemy strasznie mało, co wypadałoby wiedzieć. Śledzik: Ach… Sączysmark: Wybrał mnie, bo nikt nie chciał. Mógłby mi czasem zaufać. Co? Sknociłem coś kiedyś? Astrid: A pamiętasz jak przyniosłeś na Berk jaja Zmiennoskrzydłych i o mało co nie rozwaliłeś wioski? Sączysmark: Wina Śledzika. Astrid: A jak uwolniłeś Wrzeńca[1] z lodowej bryły… Czkawka: I omal nie rozwaliłeś wioski. Sączysmark: Wina bliźniaków. Czkawka: A jak wpadliśmy przez ciebie w wielki wir i rozbiliśmy się na wyspie Łupieżców? Sączysmark: Wola Thora. Astrid: A może jednak trochę twoja. Sączysmark: A ja wam powiem, że póki mam w łapach siekierkę, niech się te moje Jorgensony lepiej schowają. Bum! Nie ma siekierki, nie ma wesela, szczawiku. Ooo! Czkawka: Szczerbek, dawaj nura! Sączysmark: Nie ma siekierki. Musi tam gdzieś być. Ruszmy się. Trzeba ją znaleźć. Astrid: Ale mogła spaść wszędzie. Patrz, nie jest to najmniejsza wyspa. O ile trafiła na wyspę, a nie do wody. Sączysmark: Musimy znaleźć siekierkę. Mamy czas do zachodu. Astrid: Hej, a może da radę jeszcze wezwać Sączyściska? Sączysmark: Haha, bardzo śmieszne. Drwij sobie ze mnie. Nie krępuj się. Hę? Haha! Znalazła się! Widzicie? Szybko sobie po nią skoczę i możemy lecieć. I po problemie. Czkawka: O co chodzi, mordko? Astrid: Wichura mi się denerwuje. Sączysmark: Patrzcie, w jednym kawałku! Myślałem, że będzie dużo gorzej. Ha! Ach! Coś mocno się wbiła. Ach! Czkawka: Uważaj! Sączysmark: Aaa! Aa! O żesz… O masz! Teraz jest gorzej! Aa! Ratunku! Aaa! Ha! Oddawaj moją rodzinną siekierkę! No już! Ach! Czkawka: Zostaw ją! Puść tę siekierę! Sączysmark: Oo, nie ma mowy! Nigdzie się bez niej nie ruszę! AAAA! Astrid: No patrz, przecież on się zabije. Czkawka: Wielka mi nowość. Sączysmark: Oo?! Aaa! AAA! Oo?! Hej! Ostrożnie! Czkawka: Dobrze, dobrze, Hakokieł. Podlećmy bliżej. Astrid, leć za mną. Astrid: Wichura, co robisz? W górę! W górę! Hej… Kochana, co się dzieje? Nie denerwuj się. Czkawka! Dostała! Coś jej się stało z oczami! Czkawka: Ło! Dobrze wiedzieć. Skup się, mordko. Spróbujmy nie oberwać, co? Szczerbek, oczy! Aaa! Ech. Szczerbatek! Trzymaj się, błagam. Teraz się będzie działo. Uch. Niech żyje Gronklowe żelazo. Astrid: Tak jest, Hakokieł! Strzelaj! Sączysmark: Łaaa! Astrid: Odleciał. Sączysmark: Z moją siekierą. Czkawka: Hej, czekaj. Co ty wyprawiasz? Sączysmark: Mamy jeszcze czas! Astrid: Nie. Czkawka: Proszę cię, musimy. Astrid: To on nabałaganił. Niech sam posprząta. Dobra. Śledzik: W porządku. Widzę, że o manierach nie macie większego pojęcia. Mieczyk: Ale pyszności. Śledzik: Aaa! Och. Przejdźmy może do samej ceremonii zaślubin. Szpadka, będziesz panną młodą, ja panem młodym. Mieczyk, ty zostaniesz celebransem. Szpadka: Ooo. Mieczyk: Fajnie, lubię celebrować. Śledzik: Trzymaj, to jest tradycyjna przysięga Wikingów. Przeczytaj. Ach. Ale na głos. Mieczyk: A, jasne. Bo czytałem po cichu. A więc tak. Czy ty, Śledziku Ingermanie, synu Odyna, bierzesz sobie Szpadkę Eugenię Thorston, córę… córę Frygi, za żonę? I czy ślubujesz, ze wytrwasz przy niej w zdrowiu i chorobie póki Walhalla was nie rozłączy? Możesz uderzyć pannę młodą. Haha. Sam to wymyśliłem. Śledzik: Świetnie i tak właśnie wygląda małżeńska przysięga. Prawda, że miło? Teraz tańczymy. Ho… Hmhm. Ale śmiesznie. Mieczyk: Hej, czekajcie. Ja coś czułem… Czułem, że znam ten tekst. Ale ja jestem nieprzytomny. Pamiętacie? Szkoliłem się kiedyś na celebransa. Jeszcze na Berk. Śledzik: Że co, proszę? Mieczyk: No co, no? Robiłem kiedyś kurs udzielania ślubów. Wyleciało mi to z głowy. W końcu tyle mam tych kursów i talentów… Śledzik: Ale naprawdę ty się szkoliłeś na celebransa? Mieczyk: Była okazja, to skorzystałem. No wiesz. Szpadka: No jasne, że Mieczyk może udzielać ślubów. Po prostu na żadnym nie byliśmy. A teraz proszę, ślub zaliczony. Śledzik: Szpadka, ty wiesz co to znaczy? Mieczyk: Ona nie, ja tak. Otwiera się przede mną ocean możliwości. Wielka kariera, nowe perspektywy, tyle sposobności. Już widzę te wszystkie zaślubione buźki, te łzy w uszczęśliwionych oczach, te płomienne uśmiechy. Nie? A co chciałeś powiedzieć? Śledzik: Że, o zgrozo, Szpadka i ja właśnie zostaliśmy małżeństwem! U nas śluby są na zawsze, póki Walhalla nas nie rozłączy! Ooo… Czkawka: Znalazł się. Sączysmark: Jeśli przyspawa sobie siekierę do cielska, nigdy jej nie odzyskam. Czkawka: Dobra, spokojnie. Może lepiej nie drażnić naszego rycerza w lśniącej zbroi. Sączysmark: Przecież nie pokażę się na ślubie bez siekiery. Astrid: Dobra, ale nie mamy jak go podejść. Nie widzisz? Sączysmark: Hej, a wiecie co jest niedaleko? Czkawka, weź daj mapę. Eee… A, mam cię! Czkawka: A co masz? Sączysmark: Skoro nie możemy się do niego zbliżyć, niech kto inny się zbliża. Astrid: Słuchaj, ja wiem, że ty lubisz gadać od rzeczy, ale teraz to ja już nic nie rozumiem. Sączysmark: Siekierę trzeba ukraść, tak? A kto jest największym złodziejem na świecie? Skoczymy sobie na Skręćkarcze Bagna i wytresujemy sobie Zaduśnego Zdecha. Śledzik: Ach! Nic się nie bój, na pewno da się jakoś unieważnić ten ślub. No bo jak to, że Walhalla nas rozłączy? Eee… Co to ma znaczyć? Szpadka: Bo tak sobie pomyślałam, że w kąciku mogłaby zawisnąć dmuchana rybka. Śledzik: Nie, nie ma nawet mowy. Żadnych wypychanych zwierząt w moim domu, Szpadko. Szpadka: Jak ty mnie nazwałeś? Śledzik: Nazwałem cię… Szpadka: Może darujmy sobie te „Szpadki”, co? Jesteśmy małżeństwem. Od teraz mówisz „kochanie”, „kotku”, „słonko”, „misiu” albo „kalafiorku”. Jasne? Śledzik: „Kalafiorku”? Szpadka: Pięknie. Dobra, trzeba wyrzucić trochę twoich rzeczy, bo mało tu miejsca. Może na początek… eee… wszystkie figurki, co? Śledzik: Kiedy to pamiątki. Szpadka: Już po pamiątkach. Śledzik: A na co ci, powiedz, tyle miejsca? Mieczyk: Dla nas. Co? Wziąłeś ją, to wziąłeś nas. To oczywiste. Śledzik: Nie martw się, mała. Tatuś to odkręci. Mieczyk: Zawsze chciałem mieć brata. Hyh, będziemy razem tacy szczęśliwi. Astrid: Pozwolę sobie szósty raz przypomnieć, że Zaduśnych Zdechów nie da się wytresować. Sączysmark: Dobra, ale one kochają metal i jeśli one nie pomogą, nigdy nie odzyskam siekiery. Astrid: Ach. Czkawka: Pewnie poleciały na łowy. Mamy szczęście. Sączysmark: No i bomba. Weźmiemy szybko co się da i zwabimy je do Zbrojoskrzydłego. Czkawka: Może się lepiej pośpieszmy, bo jak nas tu znajdą, specjalnie się raczej nie ucieszą. Astrid: Yyy… Mamy gości. Sączysmark: Słyszycie mnie?! Każdy bierze ile udźwignie i pędem lecimy do siekiery. Hakokieł, spłosz je! Haha! W życiu nie miałem takiego pomysłu. Co? Czkawka: Jako, że miałeś ich w sumie z pięć, to wiesz… Sączysmark: Ta? A ty za to miałeś… A, nie wtrącaj się. Szpadka: Żona Svena ma specjalny osprzęt do filetowania. Też chcę osprzęt do filetowania! Śledzik: Ale kochanie, gdzie mamy go postawić? Nie ma miejsca. Szpadka: Yyy… Znalazło się miejsce. Śledzik: Proszę cię, nie jest tak źle. Jakoś sobie poradzimy. Mieczyk: Ej, panie szwagier. Żonka prosi na chwilę do środka. Chcę cię nauczyć latać na Jocie. W końcu jesteście małżeństwem. Śledzik: A Sztukamięs? Przecież to moja… Szpadka: Śledzik! Natychmiast do domu. Śledzik: Lecę, kotku. Mieczyk: Nowożeńcy. Co robić? Dobrze powiedziane, siostro. Sączysmark: Tak jest! Chłopaki, jeszcze kawałek. Ucieszycie się, że was okradliśmy! I uwaga, zapraszam na ucztę! Czkawka: Chyba się udało. Sączysmark: O właśnie, przynieś tatusiowi siekierkę. Ej, oddawaj! Chyba się umawialiśmy?! Nie można oszukiwać! Astrid: Dobra, leć jak lecisz. Otoczymy go, szykuj się. Sączysmark: Hahaha! Dziękuję, pani. Czkawka: Za dużo ich się zrobiło. Słuchajcie, trzeba je jakoś rozdzielić. Nie ma łusek. Ej, to po to mu ten metal. Astrid: Co tam się dzieje? Czkawka: No sama zobacz. Zaduśne Zdechy strasznie się na biedaka uwzięły. Nie mogą mu wszystkiego zabrać, bo będzie kompletnie bezbronny. Sączysmark: Dobra. Co robimy? Czkawka: Lećcie za mną. Musimy złapać w metal tyle ognia, ile się da. Astrid: Musimy co? Czkawka: Zaufaj mi. Astrid: Szykuj się, mała. I na bok! Wichura! Sączysmark: Przysługa za przysługę. Ej, Zdeszki! Patrzcie tam! Czkawka: Uch. Trochę nam chyba zaufał, ale za bardzo bym nie ryzykował. Astrid: Słońce. Sączysmark, musisz lecieć. Czkawka: Trzymaj się. Pędź. Dogonimy cię. Sączysmark: O nie. Hakokieł, spóźniliśmy się. Czkawka: Spokojnie, powiemy, że to nasza wina. Astrid: Właśnie. Zrzuć to na nas. Przecież nam nic nie zrobi. Sączysmark: Nie. Wina była moja. Załatwię to. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Wszystko spaprałem. Zepsułem ceremonię, znowu cię zawiodłem i w ogóle całą rodzinę. Ale ty nie masz pojęcia, co ja przeszedłem, żeby ratować te siekierę. Walczyłem ze smokiem, wiesz? Ryzykowałem życie. Swoje życie i życie przyjaciół dla jakiejś kupy żelastwa. Jeśli to dla ciebie za mało, to wiesz co? To mnie się już nie chce starać. Tyle chciałem. Weź swoją głupią siekierę i przepraszam, że zepsułem ci święto. Sączyślin: A już, szczawiku, co ty mi tu w ogóle opowiadasz? Przecież nie będzie żadnego święta. Sączysmark: Co, co? Sączyślin: Młodzi się pokłócili podczas próbnej kolacji. Całe szczęście, że nie było siekiery. Oj, źle by się to skończyło. Ale co? Dobra robota. Czułem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. No, to sobie pogadaliśmy. A teraz lecę zwrócić 400 dzików. Sączysmark: Powiedział, że może na mnie liczyć. Sączyślin: Sączy-Sączy-ślin-ślin-ślin! Mieczyk: Hahaha! Łuhu! Łuhu! Czkawka: Co, na święte młoty Thora? Mieczyk: Łoł. No już, mała. Jesteśmy rodziną! No już! Hej! Proszę cię. Czkawka: Eee… Przepraszam, co tu się dzieje? Mieczyk: Kochani, poznajcie Ingermano-Thorstonów. Rodzinę, powiedziałbym, wręcz modelowo-idealną. Czkawka: Nie było nas jeden dzień. Co wyście nawyprawiali? Mieczyk: Słuchaj, ty pamiętasz jak się uczyłem na celebransa, jeszcze na Berk? No to wy sobie polecieliście, a ja ożeniłem Śledzika ze Szpadką, ale jakoś mi to wybaczyli i żyjemy długo i szczęśliwie. Większość, przynajmniej. Astrid: Mieczyk, nie chcę cię rozczarować, ale ty nie możesz udzielać ślubów. Mieczyk: Serio? Nie mogę? Ale na pewno? Sączysmark: Proszę cię, nie skończyłeś tego kursu, bo ci mentor skoczył w przepaść już na pierwszej lekcji. Dobre to było. Mieczyk: Ta, właśnie. No bo co to był za pomysł, żeby prowadzić kursy na skraju przepaści. Straciliśmy przez to sporo dobrych nauczycieli. Zwłaszcza tych, których zepchnąłem. Śledzik: Co wy tu robicie? Nie mieliście być na ceremonii? Sączysmark: Heh, długa historia. Czkawka: Ale odkryliśmy nowego smoka. Śledzik: Ach, nowego smoka. Świetnie, odkąd mam żonę, nikt mi już nic nie mówi. Szpadka: Śledzik! Stópki mi, proszę, wymasować, bo znowu zaczynają się pocić. Śledzik: Lecę, kalafiorku. Mieczyk: A, właśnie, szwagier. Ty pamiętasz ten wasz ślub? Jak się okazuję, jednak nie mogę udzielać ślubów, także po sprawie. Małżeństwo nieważne. Śledzik: Co? O rany, jak się cieszę! Od wesela chyba nie byłem tak szczęśliwy! Ojej, od wesela. Oo! Możesz wpadać kiedy chcesz. Szpadka: A ty możesz zatrzymać rekina. Astrid: Śledzik ożenił się ze Szpadką. Cuda, jak widać, się zdarzają. Czkawka: Tak, ale mogę się założyć, że żadna Hofferson nigdy nie poślubi Jorgensona. Sączysmark: Nigdy nie mów nigdy. Co nie, Astrid? Hehehe. Astrid: Nigdy. Sączysmark: Ech… Mieczyk, Astrid, Czkawka: Hahaha…. Sączysmark: Co to znaczy „nigdy”? Kategoria:Scenariusze